The Unspeakable Power
by Loch Monarch
Summary: We never find out what happens after Hermione leaves the Divination classroom in Prisoner or Askaban, well it so happens that more happens in the classroom that fateful day, While Hermione might not have the Art of Divination, someone in her year does.R&R
1. Chapter 1

Draco snickered ad he watched her leave. Hermione Granger told she did not possess the skill. He couldn't help but laugh. He watched as Trelawney went to Ronald Weasley, who still was dumbfounded about what had happened. What was it that the old bat was looking for, whatever it was, it certainly couldn't be found in the mudblood, and it pleased him. He couldn't figure out for the life of him, why, but it was bloody brilliant.

The professor scrutinized Weasley's work before passing to the next student, who also seemed to fail her secret agenda. He was suddenly interested, when she reached Potter. If anybody had what she was looking for, it would be him. It was always him. If he didn't have it, she would probably say he did, for some reason that was how it always turned out. She only glanced at him, which really shocked Draco.

'Maybe you are over analyzing this' Draco thought. Since the first day of class he had never thought that woman was all there, in fact more loopy than the Ravenclaw girl. He sighed and looked back at the crystal ball. Not particularly looking for anything. He saw a dark cloud begin to form. A little frightened he looked at Crabbe's ball. Nothing. He looked up at Crabbe, just in time to see him pick his finger further in his nose. Disgusted, Draco looked back at the ball. The black cloud was still there, slowly forming into something. Draco dared a closer look, the cloud turned into smoke, and then he could see his father's face, as clear as day. He watched as he slide his mask down in front of his face. The mask he hadn't ever actually seen his father wear, but knew all the well what it meant. Draco tried to pull his eyes from the globe, but the harder he tried to pull away the more he was sucked back in. his eyes transfixed on the image. He didn't want to think about what this meant. It would definitely mean trouble lay ahead.

He was so glued to the ball, he didn't even notice Trelawney, watching him. If he had, then he would have long since, hushed her away. He didn't want her seeing this. He didn't want anybody seeing this. This was a private family matter. Just when he thought the nightmare was over it got worse. He saw him brewing a deadly concoction, and pouring it carefully in a bottle, almost like he was going to poison someone. He could not, would not believe it. He had never thought about actually killing someone. He didn't see himself having it in him. He didn't even wish that fate for Potter. He swallowed and the ball released its hold on Draco.

He leaned back in his chair, trying to catch his breath. Trelawney drew closer to him, long in her eyes. She had almost a crazed look, a look that he could not explain. She seemed to want to say something, but couldn't, which worried Draco all the more. Had she seen what he had. He kept trying to tell himself she couldn't. She was the worse teacher at the blood school, Dumbledore's biggest failure. Dumbledore…Something inside told him the potion he had brewed was for Dumbledore. He didn't want to think that. Yes, the man was insane, but he never would have the guts to try and take out Dumbledore.

"You," Trelawney shrieked in a high pitched voice. Draco couldn't tell if it was of Joy or fear. 'Great' Draco thought 'What did I do now?'

"You have it" She squealed.

Draco looked at her with more confusion than before. "Excuse me professor, have what?"

"Let me see your hand boy!" She exclaimed grabbing Draco's hand and looking closely at his palm.

He was about to pull it away when he saw the look on Weasley's and Potter's face, he couldn't help but let her inspect.

"Finally, Mr. Malfoy, She said obviously very pleased." She pulled back, "I must speak to Dumbledore at once"

Now more confused, Draco followed, Trelawney to the door.

"Clas.." She began to say, before Draco cut her off. If this was good for Draco, as he expected it was, he wanted Potter and the Weasel to hear it.

"Professor, what is going on?" Draco asked innocently.

"You have the Art" She explained

"What, I am sorry, But, I am afraid I don't know what you mean professor" Draco added, looking straight at Potter. He loved seeing him fume so.

"The Art of Divination my boy, only a select few have it, and you my dear, are one of them. I have waited for a pupil, an apprentice, for several years"

The smile on Draco's flipped, the color drained from his face "Appre…Apprentice" Draco could barely make out the word.

Harry smiled, which made Draco all the more upset.

"Yes, Apprentice, I will talk to Dumbledore about changing your schedule" She added.

Awestruck, Draco just stood there.

"Class dismissed" Trelawney said before skipping down the hall way.

"You always wanted to stand out" Potter sneered in Draco's ear.

"Shut up" Draco spat before following Trelawney to Dumbledore's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked into the classroom. He had dreaded coming to this class for dayd. Now that she had switched a couple of his classes around so he would be there during her free period. He let out a sigh as he walked up to the table he always sat at with Crabbe and Goyle. The old bat was no where in sight, which was good for him, maybe she had forgot, it wouldn't surprise him.

He sighed, he had fought hard not to be sitting here right now, but it was better than missing quidditch, which was what she had intially suggested. He glanced at his watch. 3:32, she was late. If she were the student, she would have had dention by now. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. Deciding if hse wasn't here by 4 he would leave.

Trelawny broke in the room with a crash. He arms so filed with things, Draco thought she was going to fall over. He sat there and watched mildly entertained, by her swaying from one side of the room to the other under the weight of the load she was carrying.

"Today class"She began, as if addressing a room full of students instead of lonely Draco." We will be going further into reading the crystal ball and dechiphering what the meanings of the visions are."

'Perhaps the vision I saw had a different meaning' Draco thought hopefully.

"There are three ways to read a crystal ball, the first is throuh visions, which is where you actually see things that are going to happen"She began "Does anyone of my special students want to tell me about an experience like that?"

She glanced around the classroom, again, acting like the whole classroom was filled. Finally her glance landed on Draco, as he knew it would. "Mr. Malfoy would you like to share an experience like that?"

Draco blinked at her, he couldn't tell her what she saw. Which meant he would either have to tell her he didn't see anything or lie"

A thought came to him, maybe if he told her he didn't see anything he would be let out of this stupid class.

"I am afraid I have yet to see a vision in the crystal ball"He lied.

Trelawny sighed a huff of disappointment. "But of course you have"

Draco shook his head.

"Would anyone else like to share, maybe it will help Mr. Malfoy get more comfertable here" She continued.

Draco was beginning to doubt not just her sanity, but her intellegence. Certainly this woman knew no one was in here.

Trelawny focused on a spot in the classroom, staring off in to deep space. There she stood, for five whole minutes. Draco looked to the spot in anticipating, honetly wondering if something was going to happen.

Finally she snapped out of the trance and began to clap.

"That was a wonderful story!"She exclaimed.

Draco's eyes widened, 'This woman is truely mad' He thought.

"Now continuing onward, the second kind its the when you see bits and pieces of visions, that strung together make no sence at all, but when played out make perfect sense"She explained.

'I have to get out of here, before she lets another nonexistant student tell a non existant story'Draco thought racking his brain for an excuse to leave.

"Now, because of time and my wanting to get on with the lab, I will not be asking for personal experience this time...I know you all want to be time really does not permit...I know, but it really...Well, fine, if you insist. Tell the class your story, but make it quick, we have to talk to the dead before the class lets out" She seemed excited that someone wanted to share.

Draco looked around the room, 'Talk to the dead, isn't that what you have been doing this entire period?' he teased to himself.

She was once again spaced out in another part of the room, "Listening" to a student.

Draco swallowed as he told himself that he wouldn't be coming back.

She snapped out of it again "What a wonderful story, now back to the lesson. The third is where you use the ball, to talk to be people in the beyond. That is what we are going to be practicing today, so everyone look deep into the ball"

That was the last thing Draco wanted to do. He didn't want to be sucked back into that ball, he didn't want to see those visions again. But, Draco considered his options, at least he might learn something about what those visions meant. So he reluctantly did it.

"Now think of someone you know who is dead"She instructed.

Draco smiled this should be fun. He said thinking of the Potters, if this worked Potter would be so mad when he told him, he had talked to his parents.

"Wait what do you mean you don't have a ball?"Trelawn began to say to a random spot. Draco snorted, if there was someone else in the room, there would certainly be enough Crystal balls for everyone.

"Fine, go ahead and partner with Mr. Malfoy"She said.

'oh, now she is has done it, she is going to try make me crazy too'Draco said looking for a way out.

"Excuse me professor, but I can't work with someone who does not exist"Draco objected.

"I am sorry, but I find that offensive"A voice said. A body began to form in front of Draco. Draco blinked and rubbed his eyes as people appered all of the room. Trelawny had done it, she had drove him crazy.


End file.
